The fallen Angels: The Beginning of legends
by midnighter12
Summary: Summary: Would you be willing to form a team and bust into enemy lines and perform one of the most dangerous missions ever known. Yeah, so, what's new for the teens that are making history?
1. Chapter 1

The fallen Angels: The beginning of legend 

Summary: Would you be willing to form a team and bust into enemy lines and perform one of the most dangerous missions ever known. Yeah, so, what's new for the teens that are making history?

Chapter One: Beginning of the end

Chapter Two: A Sky Knight's Tale

Chapter Three: The Medic's Chronicle

Chapter Four: An Archers Rumour

Chapter Five: Ammunitions Engineer Plan

Chapter Six: The Mechanic's Lie

Chapter Seven: The Carrier Pilot's Daydream

Chapter Eight: A tactician's wish

Chapter Nine: The Inventor's Idea

Chapter Ten: Camp Survivor

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

Chapter Twelve: Long Live

Chapter Thirteen: Begin the plan

Chapter Fourteen: Darkion

Chapter Fifteen: Twins Trapped

Chapter Sixteen: The fight inside

Chapter Seventeen: Join me

Chapter Eighteen: Destroyed

Chapter Nineteen: Untold Story

Chapter Twenty: Smile

Chapter Twenty one: Peace for once

Chapter Twenty Two: Revenge of a Queen

Chapter Twenty Three: Death of a Friend

Chapter Twenty Four: Help Me

Chapter Twenty Five: Epilogue


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

Chapter One

Beginning of the End

The skies were coated a murky black colour as a skimmer flew through the dark sky. The rider of the skimmer was hiding their appearance under a dark, makeshift hoodie. A booming raw was heard below the rider and under the cloud-line, the rider glanced downward before sitting upright again. Focusing on the terra ahead of them that appeared out of nowhere.

The top was visible through the black clouds; it had a spider-like top. The spikes were clamped together but a long metal bar along the middle. Closer and closer the rider flew to it, the clearer and clearer they got the view of the terra. Below the spider-like top, there were lots of other spikes running down both sides of tower that formed the centre of the terra. Below that still was a small ring of hanger bays, poking out through the blackness. The rider quickly pulled the brakes and stopped suddenly.

Taking a deep breath, the rider pulled down the hood. To show the appearance of a girl in her early teens. Her hair was long and the brightest shade of red that was ever seen on a person. She had it tried in a high pony-tail, secured by a light blue hair bobble, the back of her hair flowed down her back like a river flowing through the country-side. Her eyes were green, emerald green to be in fact, with the look of determination in them. Her face displayed the determination and anger in her heart.

Another monstrous raw snapped the girl's attention from the terra to the scape below her. Through the clouds, a large tail covered in scales cut through like a knife. The girl gulped as the tail vanished, ignoring the horrible feeling of fear building up in her stomach, she continued as planned. Somehow, some way I will get you out' she thought as she revved the engine and flew around the dark tower.

Meanwhile waiting just a few miles away, was the pioneer. A large ship, with the same features as the Condor. The crew were anxiously waiting for the signal to continue the plan. Four teens, a green head, two bluenettes and a ginger/black, stood at different stations on the bridge of the ship. The green head stood at the controls of the ship, his name was Ash, and he was the eldest of the group but acted like the youngest. He had brown/black eyes; it really depended on the light of the room. He wore a dark blue top with patches of black sewn onto it. Armour covered his arms and chest; on his legs he wore plain torn trousers, with armour covering the front of his legs but stops at the top of his shoes. His shoes were like the other's all battered with holes in them. It's wasn't their fault after living rough for the last six months they were used to it.

The first of the two bluenettes was the crew's first officer, Hail, stood at the radar. His light blue hair was long and tied in a small pony tail, like Jim from treasure planet, his eyes were a soft hazel and he had a stern look on his face. He wore a thick jacket over his bandaged chest; he had no armour on. Over his legs he wore a pair of blue ripped jeans. A few pieces of armour were attached to his legs. On his feet was a pair of old combat boots.

The second bluenette was the inventor, Jazz, a fixie, his dark blue hair was like midnight; his eyes were the most amazing shade of yellow there ever was. He wore a tattered uniform that was too big for him, it was blue and green patched. His jeans where black and patch also, Jazz wore no armour at all. He was a fixie, a creature with a human appearance but with giant wings and pixie ears. He stood at the radio.

The last crew member on the bridge was a tigeriss girl called Blur. She was around 5ft and had the appearance of a tiger with a human's face. Her eyes were a golden colour, her hair was ginger and black, each section was one of the two colours. She wore a bright blue tunic with purple patches, on her furry legs she wore a pair of shorts with the pockets hanging out.

Blur walked over to the circular table, barefooted, with a half dozen maps and charts. She dropped them on the table and began studying them.

The hanger bay contained the other four members waiting, slumped on their skimmers. "Urgh! All this waiting is killing me!" moaned a girl with lilac coloured hair, her name was Eclipse. A thirteen year old with a lot of attitude, her hair was cut into a bob; her eyes were two different colours, the left pearl pink, and the right sunset orange. She wore a black hoodie, like everyone else in the hanger, and pair a of grey three quarter length jeans. A pair of worn out, brown, combat boots were on her feet, which were missing the laces.

The others glanced over at her in annoyance, "What?!" Eclipse exclaimed. The two girls on either side of Eclipse looked at each other shortly before slumping back into the seats of their skimmers. The girl on the right had beautiful long golden hair, tied in to plaits. Her eyes were frost blue and her face was lightly tanned. Wearing the same black hoodie over her uniform, she felt quite uncomfortable. With her armour digging in to her bear arms underneath the hoodie.

"Delta stop scratching." Said the girl on the left of Eclipse, Delta looked over at her before looking over at the bay doors, "I can't help it Fauna, it itches."

Fauna was the other girl in the hanger. Her hair was strawberry blond tied partly in a bun, some stands trail down her back. Bright purple was the colour of her eyes, luckily for her, she had a photographic memory. Again she wore the black hoodie, but parts of her blue and white uniform seeped through. Pair of clammy trainers were on her small feet.

Silence wrapped around the hanger like a blanket of snow over a field. A few more moments pasted until a buzzing sound came from the intercom. "~ The flame calling the angels~ Coast is clear! ~" with that the intercom went quite. The girls looked at each other before smiling, Cub, who was the only boy in the hanger, felt the girls smile behind him. "You girls ready?" he said without looking behind him. Cub's dark black hair was swept to the right of his face. His husky eyes glowed with the thrill of the plan. His legs were hidden under a pair of skinny ripped jeans.

"Hell Yeah!" Was the reply, with mischievous grin on his face; he revved the skimmer engine. The hanger bays opened on que. He revved the engine louder, before skidding off down the run away and deployed the wings and flew off toward the line of black clouds. The girls swiftly followed, as for Delta she had to hide her bow and quiver full of arrows underneath her hoodie. So it was uncomfortable to fly in. "Dee." Hail's voice said as he walked down the stairs to the hanger. "Shoot straight!" He whispered and she simple nodded, before driving down the run away in to the sky.

However behind those cold stone walls of the terra, lays a dark throne room, a prison made from a foreign crystal. Two nine year olds were trapped in said prison, both with beautiful red hair and bright emerald green eyes. A boy and girl frozen in time, their young faces stuck half way through a scream.

A woman, in her late teens, sat upon a twisted made throne. The metal was almost as twisted as the face. She wore a fully black gown with lace lining the bottom. Her face did have a ton of make up on, was stern, her soulless black eyes could bore into people's souls. Her mouth was twisted into a crooked smile. As she stared at the innocent faces trapped in her prison. "Don't worry." Her voice was sickly calm, "I sense, big sister Bow on her way to rescue you" She paused before stepping towards the crystal prison. "Don't get your paretic little hopes up. Because shortly she'll be joining you." She chuckled to herself as she walked back up to her throne.

A slender man his face hidden by his hood, stepped out of a dark hall way. "Your highness." He said as he bowed. "There are five unknown skimmer headed this way. What are your orders?" The woman smiled at the crystal prison before turning to the hooded figure and said. "Let them come."

The Darken bowed out of the room and headed in the opposite direction. Grinning to herself the woman known to most as the Empress, ruler of the farside, sat back upon her twisted throne with a bitter glare in her eyes.


End file.
